Hera (Riordan)
Summary Hera is the Greek goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love. She is the youngest daughter of Rhea and Kronos, as well as the older sister and wife of Zeus, and therefore the Queen of Olympus. Her Roman counterpart is Juno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: ''' Hera, Juno '''Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of Marriage, Home, and Family; Patron of Women; Queen of Olympus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until either the concept she embodies, family, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Can control animals that are sacred and attributed to her, such as the cow and the peacock), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Resistance against Mind Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist at many places at once), Limited Air Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can cause supernovae. Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Dionysus, Demeter or Aphrodite; As one of the six oldest Olympians, she is only surpassed in power by the Big Three, Can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light (Can turn into light. Comparable to the other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class E 'via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Immortality and the nature of her true form make her difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: 'Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: ''' High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) '''Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Hera possesses a "True Form" that manifests when she gathers all of her essence in one place. During this time, she emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge her virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. *'Madness:' Hera drove Dionysus insane to the point he had to go to Zeus to be cured (albeit, he was not an Olympian yet). In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hera drove Hercules insane, inducing him to kill his wife Megara, along with his children and servants Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 4